The Littlest Warrior
by little miss jolie
Summary: Inspire, Dawnflower, and their unnamed sister were born in dark times. Their mother was killed by the resurrected BloodClan. When they flee to their sire's Clan, they find that they are in times of of war, with no end in sight. Their world shatters when their littlest sister is forced into apprenticeship before her time. Perhaps, the littlest warrior may hold the key to peace.


**A/n: YEY! So I'm back with a new Warriors fanfic. I'd like to make a shoutout to awkwardanimefangirl, or previously known as believedreaminspire. I'd also like to make a shoutout to dawnflower8 on deviantART for being a great, but virtual, friend. :D**

_**The Littlest Warrior**_

_PROLOGUE_

"_Hurry, kits!" the queen whispered _urgently as she pushed her kits along. Only two she-cats, from her previous litters, both seperate, had survived. Inspire, the oldest, helped her nudge along her single, and last kit. Dawnflower, the second oldest, nervously kept looking over her shoulder for signs of trouble.

"They're catching up!" the queen furiously urged her kits, shoving the youngest along.

The little she-kit emitted a small sound of protest.

The queen had not had time to name her kit. But, she did have a few ideas. The kit was a tortoiseshell, with stunning markings. Her fur was had a base coat of a muddy-red mixed in with umber browns. She had black paws and a ruff, and she bore the traditional split-face of the tortoiseshells. The black covered her ears, and most of the right side of her face. Her eyes were losing their kitten-blue tinge, and were turning gold with phosphorescent green.

"Here!" Inspire offered, picking up her little sister by the scruff. The small kit squeaked in feeble protest, but curled up instinctively.

Inspire was the oldest and most wise of the sisters. She was the single surviving kit out of their mother's first litter. Her fur was long and fluffy, creamy in colour. She had a single white patch on her chest, and her eyes were a warm amber.

"Mother! They're almost onto us!" Dawnflower squeaked. Her dark, gray-blue fur stuck right up, her unusually long tail lashing. Her amber eyes were wide with fear.

"I know!" their mother hissed. She shoved them under a wired fence. "Quick! Go through here. Your father is on the other side! He will offer you protection!"

"Our father!" Inspire's eyes were wide, as she mewed through her sister's fur. "Wha-?!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" Dawnflower choked down a wail, her meow trembling.

Their mother surveyed them with only love in her eyes. Through the shining mesh of the fence, she touched noses with both of them, except for the tiniest she-kit.

"No, my loves," their mother said sadly, her tail drooping dejectedly. "I cannot come with you. Your father's Clan will not accept me."

As she spoke, dark, menacing specks grew closer in the distance. Inspire felt her blood freeze as she recognized the cats. "BloodClan!" she spat.

Their original leader, Scourge, was killed many moons ago. But a new leader had risen in the ranks, and the dreaded Clan of Twolegplace cats were making their comeback.

"Go!" their mother ordered fiercely, claws unsheathed as she prepared to fend for her kits. "Your father's clan will protect you! Go!"

"Bu-" Dawnflower protested.

"Go!" Their mother turned to face them, her eyes blazing with a foreign light. She almost snarled, looking absolutely feral. "Go!"

The sisters didn't any more incentive to run. The BloodClan cats were nearing, and Inspire could clearly see their hulking shape. She didn't want to leave her mother, but her fierce protectiveness of her little sister battled with her guilt and fear.

Closing her eyes in shame, she ran into the deep forest, deep into it's verdant depths. Her ears were closed and deaf to the battle cries she left behind, her eyes blind to her sister's wet eyes as they streaked through the forest, never to look back, never to return.

XXX

**A/N: Yes, I know. I am evil. The angst. Anyway, I've still have yet to decide the name for our main protagonist. I want her name to be related to flight, such as Flutter, Flight, or something. But DO NOT tell me in your review. PM me, or I might get in trouble. So, please don't.**

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated and will be hailed as a miracle from the gods. ;) *winkshinthingwinks***


End file.
